Break Me Into Yours
by Immortal Vows
Summary: I was unlovable. If he couldn't love me, who could? But that doesn't matter anymore. I only wanted to be his. I wished he could've broken me into what he wanted. *EDITING*
1. The Ending

**I was bored...boredom leads to many things which lead to this. Still, I hope you like it.**

**-Alexkatia**

"I could never hate you." I breathed

He stood there and glared at me with cold eyes. I loved those eyes but they hurt me so many times. No, it still doesn't matter. He told me he loved me. That's all that matters to me.

I didn't understand why he was angry at me. He asked me one simple question and I answered it. I didn't fidget when I said it. I wasn't lying. I could never hate him. He came closer to me and held my arms tight.

"Don't lie to me." snarled Sasuke.

He was really angry. I could feel the tremors in his hands. He was cutting off my circulation. His teeth were threatening. I was scared. What did I do wrong? Sasuke was hurting me. Why was Sasuke mad?

"You're hurting me." I cried.

He threw me to the floor as if I was a defected doll. I held back my tears. It would make him more furious. Whatever was going on tears would not help. They never seemed to do.

Sasuke swept his arms across the table and dishes landed on the floor. Dinner fell to the floor. The dishes broke into many pieces. The candles I set were on the floor. It started a huge fire. I was frozen. I couldn't move a limb of my body. I didn't even care if the fire engulfed me. I didn't want to do this anymore. I wanted all of this to end. My heartfelt dinner was ruined and Sasuke was steaming hot. The fire was getting close but I didn't budge.

I guess Sasuke cared. He threw a bucket of water to douse the fire. The water splashed me as if it was a thousand needles stabbing my skin. My dress clings to me and my hair embraces my face. If someone had a camera I'm sure they would take a picture of me. They would have pity on me. I felt so weak. This was the worst way to celebrate our anniversary.

"Get up."

I didn't get up fast enough for Sasuke. He yanked me up to my feet and started shaking me.

"What's wrong with you Sakura?"

I think he was trying to get some sense out of me or into me. I couldn't fight back the tears now. I covered my face and cried while he shakes me. I feel so worthless, so stupid. I could never do anything right. I'll never be good enough for Sasuke.

"Why can't you answer me?"

I cry and cry while my husband is infuriated. I didn't understand why he was doing this. It's our anniversary and all I wanted to do was to celebrate it with my husband. He is barely home or spends time with me. I just wanted a special dinner with him. What was wrong with that? Isn't that what normal couples do?

"Stop it! All right all right!" I yelled.

Sasuke let me go and I moved from his grip. He was staring at me with expectations. What did he want me to do? I didn't know what to do. I just yelled at him because I was tired of him shaking me. I stopped crying and stood up straight.

"What do you want from me Sasuke?" I asked.

Sasuke didn't come closer to me. His hands balled into fists. I was terrified for my life. Was Sasuke going to hit me? Why didn't I just shut-up?

"Why do you love me Sakura?" wondered Sasuke.

I was silent for a minute but I thought of an answer quick. "You're my husband."

"Is that all?"

"You are kind to me."

"Lie."

"You've always been there for me."

"Lie."

"You are the most important thing to me in the whole world. Without you there is no reason for me to live."

"Lie, you are smart and beautiful. There is a reason for you to live without me."

I bit my lip and held my wrist in my hand. Why was Sasuke saying such things? I'm not lying to him. These are honest answers.

He eyed me for a moment and took a deep breath. "When was the last time I told you I love you? I remember, two weeks ago. When was the last time we really talked besides now? Three months ago. When have I been home for more than three hours? I can't even remember."

"I…don't know…."

"Exactly, you don't even know the last time we slept together. I am not the good husband you describe me to be. "

I was confused but I saw the truth at the same time. I knew it all along. I know what Sasuke does when he's not with me. I know who he is with and they do. Ino was always in the way. I knew it all along but I pretended like it wasn't true. I just don't want to confront it.

"Do you love me?" I whispered.

Sasuke came closer to me. He rubs his thumb across my cheek. I stare into his eyes, hoping he won't break my heart any further.

"Yes, I love you Sakura."

I held onto his jacket. I held onto my life. Sasuke is all that I know. I don't know what to do without him.

"Sakura, I don't think we can make this work. You deserve someone better than me. I know it will hurt but you can make it Sakura. You're strong."

"No…no….no…don't leave me." I repeated. "I need you…I need you…I need you."

"Sakura, let's be realistic. This marriage can't continue." Sasuke ended.

He took my hands off his jacket and started to walk away from me. I was helpless. I was only 24 and my marriage is falling apart.

"THEN KILL ME!" I screamed.

He ceased to walk and turn to glance at me. He was fuming but I was frantic. He thinks he can walk away like it's nothing. I built my life on this marriage. My marriage was the foundation of my life. Now that he leaves it all crumbles. He's all I have.

"KILL ME SASUKE!" I shrieked. "I PROMISED TILL DEATH DO US PART."

Sasuke walked out of the door. He walked out of my life. I didn't know what to do next.

"I love you Sasuke. Isn't that enough?"

I grabbed a knife from the counter. I held it to my stomach.

"Good-bye….."

And the world went black.

* * *

**Ok this story can go to ways. I have two more chapters I can upload and make this a full story or it can stay as a oneshot. Your choice so leave it with your review.**

**-Alexkatia**


	2. Insanity

**WARNING! I can tell you right now. My story can be stupid. I am a newbie at writing like this. Give me some time to adjust and set the tone. I promise I will do the best I can and work harder.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the anime/manga. I own my sexy Kevin.**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

I felt like I was coming through. My eyes opened softly and I sighed. The white light was blinding me. I blinked a couple of times before I realized where I was. I was lying in the bed at the hospital. I touched my body to feel the robe. I sat up to glance around the room. Nobody was here.

"I hope they didn't call him," I prayed.

A nurse came in with long blonde hair. She had blue eyes and a big smile but when she saw me the smile died. I can't believe they assigned her to me. The last person I'd want to see is Ino.

"Hello Ms. Haruno," greeted Ino.

"That's _Mrs. Uchiha_ to you." I snapped.

Ino jumped back in surprise. Sasuke may have told her he left me but by court and the church I am still Mrs. Uchiha. I won't let anyone take that away from me.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Uchiha," said Ino.

She came to my monitor and wrote down what she saw. I glared at her the whole time. It's now she decides not to be my friend or fake friend. My mouth fixed itself into a scowl. Ino came to touch me but I threw a tantrum. I pushed her away from me.

"I don't need _you_. I am the better nurse. Tsunade gave you the job because I begged her to. I got married first and all you're getting is my seconds. I don't need you wannabe me." I sneered.

Ino dropped her clipboard. Her eyes where full of hurt. I felt sorry for her but I reminded myself what she did to me. She took Sasuke away from me. She ruined my life.

I took a deep breath and lay back down. It wouldn't help if I kicked the crap out of her. She isn't worth it. Ino was just standing there looking at me. I don't care. I had a right to be insane. If anyone was in my situation I am sure they would raise hell.

"Why did you do something so stupid?"

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see him. He was going to yell at me. I knew the hospital would call him. They don't know what's going on now.

"Why did you stab yourself?" asked Sasuke.

"Save your breath Sasuke. I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't matter anyways." I rushed.

"Why did you hurt yourself?"

"Why do you care? I'm not your responsibility. I'll make sure the hospital never calls you again. I'm sorry if you were doing something."

"Sakura, you always do this. Just answer my question."

I already went through that shit. I wasn't going to be humiliated. Not here and not in front of her. "I HAD A BREAKDOWN! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HERE? IT WAS TOO MUCH FOR ME AT THE TIME!"

The whole room was quiet. Ino's jaw was hanging and her eyes were shocked. Sasuke was staring at me. His eyes were unreadable. I got nervous under his stare so I shifted. He always had that effect on me. I groaned in pain softly but Sasuke heard. He came to me and pulled the blanket off of me. He slipped his hand under my robe and placed it on my stomach gently.

"Are you okay Sakura? What did the doctor say?" inquired Sasuke.

"Um...I-I don't know...but it-it really hurts." I stammered.

Sasuke smirked. "You remembered that I always checked your tummy to see if you were pregnant."

"Yeah, I do remember."

I knew my cheeks turned red even though I didn't want them to. In the past Sasuke would always feel my tummy and ask if his baby is in there. I would say no and then he would lift me up and say we need to fix that. Then we would do interesting things…in interesting positions.

"Sasuke, could you get me some water please?" I pleaded.

"I'll get it," offered Ino.

Before I could stop her she left the room in a hurry. Sasuke took back his warmth with his hand. I missed his gentle touches. No, that was stupid. How could I miss something I never experienced? This was a first for me. Sasuke was never gentle for anything. Even when we had sex it was rough. It didn't feel right. I felt like a doll. The lust was there but that was it. I didn't feel any love being returned. He was never into it like I was.

A while ago I was ok. Now my heartbeat is slowing down. Sasuke was observing me. I relaxing and feeling my stomach when I had to go to the bathroom. I swung my legs over and got on my feet. I grabbed the toothbrush, soap, and comb they gave me with a new robe. I headed to the bathroom to cleanse my body. I needed to clear my head.

15 minutes later…

I was combing my hair in the bathroom. I decided since no one is in the room I can go back in there. I seized all my stuff and headed into the room. My body was wet and the towel was small. I was in the room when the new doctor came in with Sasuke behind him. My cheeks were red. The doctor was eyeing me with desire. Sasuke was furious of course.

The doctor name is Kevin. He's fresh to this hospital but he is clever. I've never had a chance to meet him but the other nurses were right. He is sexy.

I didn't know what to do. I stood there and adjusted my towel.

"Hello Dr. Kevin," I acknowledged.

"Hello, you must be Sakura Haruno." responded Kevin.

I sat on the bed which made the towel go down in my chest and up my thighs. I was uncomfortable but Dr. Kevin didn't seem to mind.

"Excuse her for a minute Dr. Kevin," commanded Sasuke.

"I am a doctor and I have studied the human body. I know what lies there. Jealously is not needed."

"Yeah, you may have studied the general woman body but you haven't seen _her_ body."

"This is ridiculous!"

Sasuke strolled to the bed and yanked off the sheet. He held it up like a curtain. I immediately get to my feet and put on my clothes. I wondered why Sasuke cared. Kevin did have a good point. He is a doctor and I am sure he has seen many bodies. Sasuke must have seen the expression on Kevin's face. In spite of everything I don't get it. Sasuke has Ino and I am by myself.

"I'm done. Thank you Sasuke." I whispered.

Sasuke threw the sheet on the bed. He placed himself next to me. Dr. Kevin appeared to be irritated with Sasuke and my robe. I think Dr. Kevin preferred if Sasuke left and that I had that towel on.

"Ms. Haruno-,"began Dr. Kevin

"That's Mrs. Uchiha to you." interrupted Sasuke.

"No, he was correct the first time. We're separating remember? I intend to drop Uchiha and take back Haruno," I corrected.

"OK, you are under suicidal risk. If you are splitting with your husband we have no choice but to keep you here." explained Dr. Kevin.

Sasuke was smug. I should've kept my mouth shut. I don't plan to stay here twenty-four/seven in the place I work. I don't hate it here but I like home better. I don't like that I have to lie and pretend I am with Sasuke to leave but I have no other options I like.

"Sasuke and I aren't separating. It was a joke. I was mad at him. I'm sorry to confuse you," I bumbled.

"Oh that's good then. Mr. Uchiha if you could just sign here please." said Dr. Kevin.

Sasuke glanced at me before he signed the papers. I owe Sasuke for this. He got my stuff and carried it for me. In the car we were silent. The tension was thick between us. I have to say something.

"Thanks for signing for me." I thanked.

No retort from Sasuke. He was ignoring me. I made my mind up to continue.

"Tell Ino I'm sorry. I won't try to split you apart from her."

This was getting hard for me to verbalize but I will do it. I have to end this on good terms.

"I understand we can't be together anymore. You love her nowadays and not me. Even though nevertheless I love you, I know I have to let you go. Its life and I'll deal with it. You won't have any more problems with me. You can finally have the family you want with her. I'll stay out of your life. I won't make you hate me more. And you can have everything you gave me back. I'll behave myself in public. I can drop Uchiha too. I'll make everything better for you because I want you to be happy…even if the person you're being happy with is not me."

I choked on some of the words but everything I meant. A part of hoped Sasuke would stop me in the middle of it. I just wish for Sasuke to have the life he deserves. I veered my head in the direction of the window. I was sad. Sasuke had Ino to live with. What about me? Who is going to love me?

Sasuke kept his mouth shut during the whole ride. I guess he wanted nothing to do with anymore. I am just a doll he is finished playing with. I was all used out. My pussy wasn't the one he craved anymore. He wanted a pussy with blonde hair.

Breathing was useless. I didn't want to live without Sasuke. I'll never get over him. He was the one I had my eyes on since we were kids.

When Sasuke pulled up to the driveway I jumped out of the car. I took my stuff out awkwardly but quick. Sasuke didn't have to see me like this. I was a fucking wreck.

"Thank you for driving me home," I creaked.

This was where I lived but it didn't have the homey feeling. It felt foreign to me.

I threw my bags on the floor inside. I locked the front door behind me. The bags were blocking my passage way so I tumbled over them gawkily. I fell to the floor a couple of times. I'm sure tomorrow I would be covered in bruises.

In the room I flew into a rage. I swept my arms across the dresser. Perfume, pictures and other stuff found themselves on the hard cold ground. I ran my hand through my hair. I pulled on them. I cried and screamed for Sasuke. I was insane.

In the bathroom I broke the towel bar. I swung it at the mirror. Thousands of shards sparkled. Some shards were threatening to pierce my skin and reveal my blood.

But of all of them I found the jaggiest one. It was the most beautiful one. It would serve me well. I held it up to my arm.

"Make me forget. Release all the pain." I begged.

I cut myself slowly. It was better that way. I did two more. They were pretty. But I had one important purpose for this one.

"Break me into something someone could love."

* * *

**Well, I am sure in that chapter I messed up a couple of time. Oh well, I'll fix the rough spots later. Right now I have to do some important things. Oh and don't think I don't care about this story. I love this story. I am sorry it camed across that I didn't. Review please.**

**--Alexkatia**


	3. Another Chance

**I've forgotten about you but I'm forgetting to update you. Here you go.**

**-Sin Is My Virtue**

* * *

If someone told me I would have been better in days I would have punched them. One, I'm still in pain. Two, it's been a week.

I can't do anything right. After I got discharged from the hospital I went back the next day. Tsunade had to send me home because I didn't do anything but not work. I ignored patients' calls and hid in a janitor's closet. She called me after three days but I never picked up the phone. I couldn't go back to work in the condition I am.

My room was a mess. My hair hasn't been combed for a week. I haven't eaten in three days so I lost weight. If anyone saw me they would have screamed. But does anyone care? No, they're all too selfish. Nobody has come to visit me in days. The only reason Tsunade calls is the fact the hospital staff is short. I was being used all along.

Naruto…Tsunade…Sasuke…

They've been using me from the start. Nobody really cares about me. What is the sad fact? I really want to be used again. Too late for that now, I've screwed up everything.

I was in the bathroom right now. The water was pouring ice cold water on my bare back. I held my favorite toy. It was my best friend. It was a jagged piece of glass. For the past couple of days it's been helping me cope. It kisses my skin causing blood to trickle from its mark.

Right now my left arm is decorated with lines. The lines are pretty. They remind me I'm alive.

I was alone in my house. After my shower I put on a pair of black shorts and a white shirt. I sat in the corner of my room. That's all I do. I sit in the corner and wish for death to come faster. I can't stand being alive. I don't want to wake up when I sleep.

…_knock…_

My eyes shot open. Who is it? Nobody comes to see me… Maybe they're checking in to see if I'm dead yet. Newsflash, I'm not dead…I think.

I walked downstairs slowly. Maybe it's Sasuke. Maybe he came to take me back. That's it. Sasuke realizes he loves me. He wants to start a family with me again. I've got a second chance.

Once I reach the door I opened it gradually. To my disappointment it was Kakashi. I leave the door open for him and make my way upstairs. What a waste of time, it wasn't Sasuke. How stupid am I? Sasuke doesn't want me back…I'm such an idiot.

I sit in my corner and close my eyes. After a few minutes I hear footsteps come closer.

"Sakura, open your eyes." says Kakashi.

My voice was weak. "I don't care to see the world anymore. Go away Kakashi. Let me die."

Footsteps come closer. I scoot into the corner more. I'm tempted to open my eyes so I do. I see Kakashi sitting in front of me.

"I won't let you die."

His voice is strong…it's promising. I sit up straighter. My ears perk up. "I have nothing left Kakashi."

He ignored what I said. His gaze lands up the artwork on my body. He takes my right arm and examines it.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

He continues to ignore me. He examines my whole exterior. He frowns at what he sees. I would too if I was my sensei. To see a student of your turn into this makes you feel as if you are at fault.

"Do I dishearten you?"

He disregards my words. "We have to get you to a hospital."

I hug my knees. "Tsunade will be there. I'm not going anywhere. In a couple of days I'll die anyway."

"Why are you thinking like this? Sakura, what happened to you?"

I shake my head. "Why do you care?"

Kakashi pulls me to him. This is a first between Kakashi and me. I have never been this close to Kakashi. I have never seen how beautiful he up-close.

"Kakashi," I whispered.

He had no chance. I felt his arms grew tense around me but I trapped him. I yanked down his mask and kissed him. His lips were soft against mine.

The kiss was gentle but Kakashi didn't move. I let go of him and Kakashi slowly pulls away. My head drops because I am ashamed. Kakashi doesn't touch me or say anything. He walks away without a word. I don't glance up.

"Why can't somebody love me?"

I gripped the glass. I was a savage. I nicked my skin over and over. I felt the blood gush out. This time I cut it too much. I didn't care. I had enough of the living world. I wanted to be taken away. I wanted to be in permanent darkness.

At that moment somebody rushes into my room. I didn't get to see the whole body clearly. My eyes were drooping.

"SAKURA!"

I smiled softly. "Here we go again."

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't surprised. I was in the hospital again. This time I was in the psych ward. I finally made it in here. Oh boy, I'm screwed.

At that moment Dr. Kevin walks in with a clipboard. He reads the data before looking at me. When he does look at me Dr. Kevin is shocked. I hug myself because I feel naked under his stare.

"Sakura," Dr. Kevin comes closer. "You're awake."

I nodded. "If I could cut faster I wouldn't be taking up this space for somebody who needs to be saved."

Dr. Kevin sits at the feet of the bed. "You're wrong Sakura. You need to be saved because the village needs you."

Now I was angry. It was all about the village again. "What about me? What about my needs?"

Dr. Kevin smiled. "I'm taking care of you. What more do you require?"

"I don't know."

Dr. Kevin stands up and get even closer. He pulls off the sheets to reveal me in a gown and my wrists wrapped. I grimaced. Why does it look this bad?

"You may not see the reason for your existence. In reality you are important in a lot of lives. Don't you see all these flower and cards? People want you to live." explained Dr. Kevin.

I hug myself tighter. My room was full of items.

"I want you to live." confessed Dr. Kevin.

Dr. Kevin stretches the sheet over me.

"Losing someone you love is hard. Have you thought of whose lives you were trying to remove yours from?"

I shook my head.

"A great amount of people Sakura."

I sighed. "How long will I be in here?"

"You will leave when it is fit to go."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Let's reduce those years to three days."

Dr. Kevin grinned. "Let's make a bargain. It's either you stay here or you go back home with somebody watching you always."

I bit my lip. That was a tough decision. "I pick the latter."

"Then I'll be the one watching you."

I groaned. "I should have picked the first one."

Dr. Kevin scoffed. "I'm not old so I can still have fun."

My eyebrows rose. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-six years old. Two years older than you."

This time I really observed Dr. Kevin. He's skin is a healthy pale and his eyes are a piercing blue. His hair is plain black. Two contrasting colors make him look even more handsome. He's looks proper and mature.

"I'll sign your paper."

Dr. Kevin began to stand up but I held onto his arm.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded.

Dr. Kevin gazed at me. He sat back down. "Ok, I'll ring somebody up and we can go home."

I didn't know why I said that. Why did I pull his arm? Why didn't he leave? These entire questions left me tired but I lazily stared at Dr. Kevin. He stares at me too.

"Sakura,"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can love again?"

I close my eye and turn my head. "I don't know."


End file.
